dragonballzarenafandomcom-20200213-history
Byaku
Byakushiki is an OC in DBZA. She is 20 years old, and a human turned into a cyborg. She is part of the Kings Guard, and works as a Manga Artist, and content creator when she isn't fighting. Background Byaku is a former magician who just recently converted her lost limbs into cyborg parts. She lost her magical ability in the battle she had with her grandson right before she had killed him. She lives at one of the houses she has bought with her money from each city, most notably her home in West and Central City, which are home to many magical artifacts. She mostly helps the Kings Guard in errands that the army needs someone strong to do. She was also a teacher in high school to Icarus Elazar and, Seren Asahi teaching: Physical Education, Algebra and Biology (She could do this through the use of the Multiform technique). In her early childhood, Byaku was fascinated by drawing and magic, taking the former first as a career choice as her mother wouldn't teach her magic until she was 15. What she drew was of her adventures as a fighter, which had good action since she saw it and recorded it first hand. Being a content creator was another job Byaku had, where she would explore different parts of the world and give first looks at real fighting with Ki blasts, slowly exposing the world to the fighters that they had within. After her sister, Kuro perished in the hands of her best friend, Byaku went to the otherworld for training and came back stronger than ever. She also became a Godtuber in the otherworld and has gained 3 Million Subscribers. Personality Byaku is an optimistic, clever and risk taker fighter. She always sticks to the bright side even when her face is getting kicked into the dirt in a fight. She tries to use odd weapons such as shovels to fights and tries to bait enemies into terrible situations for them. She takes many risks while fighting such as when she would purposefully take a hit just to land a stronger one, granted this has gotten her seriously injured but she dealt damage to the enemy and that's all that matters to her. When she isn't fighting, she's an average optimistic girl, in both cases once she has her mind set on something she will not ever back up. There was a short while where Byaku was a pacifistic warrior, never wanting to kill an enemy no matter how bad, though she grew out of this stage and will kill if the situation is dire, however she has carried on the need to make friends with everyone she fights, good or evil. Weird Shenanigans Byaku tends to get herself into odd situations either on purpose or by accident. Examples are * When she was in the otherworld, Byaku had ended up falling off of snake way and she landed into hell, just like Goku. However, she found a few friends in Hell as her open smile was enough to break their barrier. * On Earth, she got herself into a fight with Cell when she wanted to record a video on the Red Ribbon Tower * She once had to defuse a bomb that was attached to her beloved shrine because of a group of wannabe terrorists had tried to gather her magical items through force * She had gotten into a fight with many martial artists in rural areas, the odd thing was she tried beating them with their own techniques that she picked up while dodging their attacks * She blew up an Island by pressing an odd button in the Kings Guard * When she makes manga, sometimes she makes the people she based it off of infuriated with the scenes she draws in there; this usually ends up in a fight. * Byaku almost destroyed her highschool in a thumb wrestle with her sister. * Byaku once accidentally rescued a bank through a rouge ki blast she tested out; said ki blast had knocked the man out. * Byaku was once possessed by a demon, though inveitably the demon was defeated by both Byaku's too positive personality and her sister Kuro who resided in her body at the time. Trivia * Byaku claims to have never gotten intoxicated, this is due to her immunity in poisons. * Her immunity to poisons has gotten her into the liking of Arsenic, she drinks this occasionally. * Her least favorite food is Bear Curry. * Her favorite food is chicken with sweet spaghetti * Her best friend Akeno brings her food everyday when she is streaming or recording/editing a video * Her 3 sizes are B82 W60 H87 * She is Bisexual * She has 3 hairstyles that she switches from: Ponytail; Twintail; Straight * Sometimes, Byaku dyes her hair orange and puts contacts on, many have said she looks a lot like an older version of Honoka Kousaka * She has a secret home in an unknown forest where a Lunarian named Nyaku resides. It's a library the size of a 2 story home. * Her first usage of her shovel attack was on Kondai * She dislikes spicy food * Yes, she likes pineapple on pizza. * Being a self-made cyborg, she has the ability to customize her HUD. Her HUD, is a holographic screen that shows up for Byaku in her eyes. The HUD shows a variety of things when not scanning someone. (Such as Humidity, Temperature, Elevation, Air pressure, Air direction, Direction.) When scanning someone her HUD reveals a bit of their information (Height, Weight, Age, Race, Power Level and a little bit of trivia) * When an attack comes near, Byaku's HUD shows a bright red 'WARNING' leaving her able to dodge. This doesn't make it any less easy to dodge high tier moves. * She has gone on the moon multiple times, and is one of the only Earthlings that have permission to visit the Aku family home. * Byaku was originally born with demon, since her mother was a demon and her father was a half demon, however through the usage of magic her mother edited her genes to make sure that their conflicts would never reach her, thus far It's worked. Custom Moves Sun Grazer Physical Strike Technique Tier 4 AD=12.5%/ Rush Byakushiki launches herself at the opponent , and commences a full-power charge attack. Once a battle starts, every turn the energy potential of the technique grows, increasing in Attack Power by 50%. The longer you hold out using this technique, the stronger it will be and potentially devastating. Cooldown: 6 turns. Classic Ora Ora: 12.5% AD / Rush Cygnuria goes up to the opponent and punches them multiple times, in many locations and in such a high speed it could be described as someone stopping time and punching. -Gain the Empower boon for 2 turns when used to Physical Clash. // Cooldown on Empower application: 5 turns -Apply 15% Ki to Guard Break Evade Evasion Techniques. Type of Technique: Strike Technique Tier 4 Master Spark AD= 50% Energy Attack Technique Tier 4 Wave Your character shoots out a kamehameha like move, to shoot a large rainbow type of beam, about 3 times the volume of a normal human, the user has to yell "MASTER SPARK" before firing. Fantasy Nature Energy Attack Technique Tier 4 AD= 50% / Burst Byaku's strongest attack, Byaku surrounds herself with Yin Yang orbs and starts to fire many of her square ki blasts towards the enemy. -Obtain Reinforcement boon for 2 turns and apply "50% additional Stamina against Evade Evasion Techniques" to Fantasy Nature when Byaku drops below 25% Life Force //Cooldown: Once a Battle Category:Player Character